Minkai Zokatakei
Minkai Zokatakei is a Wolf Yokai, with unknown ancestory and family relations. He is the wielder of Kunkiri, a sort of parasite and one of the Blades of Absolute Creation. Apperance Minkai, though ageless being a yokai, retains the appearence of that of someone in their early twenties. He has dark purple hair, spiky at one or two points, and wears bandages over his right eye and his forehead. his bangs part near his left eye, and enlongate near his taped right eye. Minkai wears a kimono with chainmail underneath, with shoulder armor, each shoulder armor different in appearence. The one on his left is three spiked, layered plates, while his right is a ring similar to that of Sesshomaru. He has wristguards, both having an eye on the hand guard. Minkai's nails are shaped into shap claws, and has pointed teeth, showing his wolf-like appearence. Though hidden under a tattered cloak he wears, Minkai has a wolf tail. (he even admits that he cannot hide all of his yokai features) Minkai wears long, baggy pants, tucked into shin guards and chain mail boots. Personality Minkai lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything, except for maybe a drink. He even weakens himself in an effort to make any fight last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Though he literally lives for battle, Minkai has shown human emotion and caring for his name, which his caretaker gave to him. Following his battle with Seireitou, in a rare moment of sorrow, Minkai talks about the pain of not having a name (as he lived his childhood without one), and feels guilty that he never learned to sync up with Kunkiri. Despite his violent tendencies, Minkai will usually give up on a fight if his opponent is too injured to fight back, claiming that the fight is no longer fun. However, he will unhesitatingly kill his opponent if they refuse to end their fight on his terms. Minkai also strongly believes that fun comes before working. In every battle, he tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible. At times it seems Minkai contradicts his own logic, as he on one hand wishes for ever increasing personal power, yet on the other restricts his might. Irrational to a certain extent, Minkai is one of the most complex characters in the series, as he exhibits a wide range of traits; lackadaisical abandon, reckless blood lust, peculiar sentiments of affection toward his loved ones, and even indications of wisdom in the form of terse pep-talks usually given to opponents just before or even during battles. All these factors parallel Seireitou's character giving insight to the inward struggle he seems to contend with. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Flight: Ability to hover in the sky for certain amounts of time. He rarely uses this as he prefers close range fighting. Super Speed: Ability to move at blinding speed in short bursts, Though not as fast as Seireitou, Minkai's sheer strangth can move him to keep up with Seireitou, flickering at times. He is also able to swing Kunkiri at remarkable speeds, even though it is a heavy weapon that needs immense strength to be swung. Super Strength: Minkai's best ability is by far his power. Minkai can kill people with a stroke of his hand, as he is shown doing to a rebellious follower. Minkai shows his power even more so with Kunkiri, a massive zweihandler type sword, usualy requiaring 20 men to merely swing. Minkai is hown swinging Kunkiri by himself with ease, and can pick it up and fight with one hand, though he is not as poweful with one hand (Minkai usualy fights using Kunkiri one handed to make fights longer. Only when he is faced with a challenge will he use two hands) Teleportation: Ability to teleport, showing a beam of energy that teleports him in a millisecond and to move over great distances over a short amount of time. Minkai can perform this, but lacks in it somewhat. Determination: Minkai's love for fighting and blood lust drive him to win every battle. Minkai himself says tha he never loses, for he beleivs that death is the only way you can lose. Kunkiri Relationships Quotes Category:Males Category:Yokai